


Untitled

by makedeath1oveme (he1vetica4ever)



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/makedeath1oveme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing of my baby Glenn, and Daryl.<br/>Pencil, color pencil on paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=2bb0fe79.jpg)


End file.
